


10 Things I Love About You

by shirasade



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Early Work, Established Relationship, F/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-19
Updated: 2002-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 13:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirasade/pseuds/shirasade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two naked figures are lying on the bed, the smaller one resting her head on the other one's broad hairy chest. They have obviously just made love and are resting now in peaceful silence. But not for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Things I Love About You

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of my A in the 'Cambridge exam of Proficiency in English' a tiny little peek into Logan's and Marie's bedroom... For Karen and Terri who keep asking me for new fics.  
> I have dialogue issues - so of course I had to give it a try... If it's really really bad just tell yourself that English isn't my first language. (What a handy excuse!) *g*

A dark room somewhere in Xavier's School for the Gifted. The late afternoon sun casts a warm glow over everything. Two naked figures are lying on the bed, the smaller one resting her head on the other one's broad hairy chest. They have obviously just made love and are resting now in peaceful silence.

But not for long.

"Sugah, do you think I'm pretty?"

A groan from the bigger, male figure. It's clear that he thinks: Women!  
"You know I think you're beautiful, darlin'..."

Pause, then, with a tiny little whine in her voice:  
"But Looogan - I'm just not gorgeous the way Jean is, or Ro... I'm too small, my legs are too short and I still look like a child."

An exasperated sigh as the man gives up his hope for a peaceful rest.  
"You are fine the way you are, Marie!"

Obviously this isn't enough because the woman now turns her back to the man.  
Hurt can be heard - even without advanced senses.  
"Look, Marie - you're way more gorgeous than red or Storm! And believe me, you don't look one bit like a child, kid - ehm, Marie!"

Oops! Now the woman gets up and faces the man, hands on her hips.  
"See! Even you still think of me as a kid - and you sleep with me! So how am I supposed to believe that that's not just what everyone else sees when they look at me?"

The man is at a loss for words - dangerous if one has the tendency to blurt things out.  
"That's stupid and you know it, Marie! Now, come back to bed, okay?"

Things were definitely not going well - now she begins to pace to and fro, shooting him dark glances. O-oh...  
"So now I'm stupid? Good to know what you think of me, Logan - so I'm just a bed warmer for you, is that what it is?"

Now the man should better think quick before things get even more out of hand.  
"Marie - you know that that's not true! I love you, darlin'..."

Much better, now she seems at least ready to listen and has stops the pacing.  
"I love everything about you - you're just perfect the way you are!"

Yep, progress is made - now she's sitting on the bed side again, her eyes softening.  
"But, Logan - what do you love about me? You could have every woman you wanted... Why do you waste your time with me? Because no matter what you say - I'm far from perfect!"

Oh, that's what it is all about! The man seems relieved that it's only an old friend - her insecurity.  
"Come here, darlin'..."

She lays back down on the bed, her posture still a bit stiff. He leans over her.  
"Okay, let's see where to begin..."

Silence while he looks up and down her naked body. Finally he stops at her feet.  
"Let's start with your feet."

She looks at him curiously as he takes her feet and begins to massage them.  
"I love your feet because no matter how hot it is they are always so cold. And you always bury them between my legs, so that I almost jump out of my skin in surprise. But I love it, because feeling your icy feet means that you don't have to sleep all covered up anymore - and it means that you're sharing my bed, which is great."

She moves to say something but he stops her:  
"No, let me do this, Marie - and then I hope you'll never doubt me anymore when I tell you that you're perfect to me!"

His hands move up her legs to come to rest at her knees. He caresses the spot on the under side gently.  
"This is another thing I love about you. No matter how cold your feet are, this spot is always warm, and the skin here is so soft... And I love the way you shiver when I touch you here..."

He moves up, taking her hands now and entwining their fingers.  
"Your finger tips on the other hand are almost as cold as your feet most of the time. But when you touch me with them it feels simply wonderful - sometimes I still can't believe that you can just reach out and touch me like that..."

He leans down to nuzzle the inner side of her elbows, causing her to shiver slightly.  
"And this place... It's just as soft and warm as the underside of your knees. And I love the way you're so sensitive there - and you taste so good..."

After licking both elbows delicately he moves to her stomach, dipping his tongue into her navel. Her hands come up to grab his hair, but he stops, resting his head on her flat belly.  
"I love the way your stomach seems to be perfect for my head - and sometimes I picture the babies we will have one day, growing inside you... The thought is so beautiful, it almost makes me cry..."

After a while of silence he moves a bit up, cupping her full breasts and suckling a bit on them, teasing the nipples to erection.  
"How can you think that I see you as a kid - you have these two beautiful things that no kid I know has... And I love them, I love how dark your nipples are and how they show through sometimes when it's cold and you're wearing a white bra..."

Her breathing is a bit labored, but he doesn't get side tracked and moves to her neck, kissing and licking her, sucking on her earlobes and on the spot right behind her left ear, being rewarded by a gasp.  
"This is another one of my favorite places on your body - I could spend hours kissing you here... And the fact that you don't mind if I Ieave a mark for anyone to see makes it even better!"

This earns him a swat on his bare back, but without hesitation he moves back down her body, burying his face in her wet folds, causing her to buck against his gentle hold on her hips.  
"I love the way you taste down here - it's the best taste I've ever had and I can't get enough of it. I'm completely addicted to you, darlin'! And the way you get wet for me so quickly is absolutely great - I can smell it and it makes me unbelievable happy that you're mine, that you react only to me like this!"

He goes back to kissing and nibbling her, until she arches off the bed with a cry of his name. Then he comes up to kiss her deeply, their tongues dancing as she hungrily tastes herself. Finally he comes up for air.  
"This... this is also amazing, darlin'! I love to kiss you - only with you I've learned that kissing is more than just foreplay. I think I'd rather live without sex for the rest of my life than without your kisses... They always tell me that you love me - despite my gruffness and my dark past, that you love me for me..."

They kiss again, she with tears in her eyes. As they break apart she wants to say something, but he silences her once more.  
"Shh... Just one more thing - the most important thing! - I love about you... Because no matter how beautiful you are, how much I love your body - the thing that makes me love you is your heart, your soul, Marie... You have the most beautiful soul I've ever encountered - you're kind, you're loving, you're courageous... Of all the things I love about you, this is what made me fall in love with you. And if you were the ugliest person alive - to me you'd still be beautiful..."

She clung to him, sobs escaping her.  
"Oh, sugah..."

This were the last words spoken for a long time as their bodies began to speak for them...

And because one can only stand so much sweetness without suffering a sugar shock we'll leave the two lovers in their room at Xavier's School for the Gifted, where the evening sun is still casting a light golden glow over everything, to their own devices.


End file.
